Pyridine compounds may, for example, be those described in e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,806, WO98/57969 and WO 02/34050. Hydrazone compounds may be those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,727 and Japanese patent 307192.
As conventional agents for controlling termites, organophosphorus compounds such as chlorpyrifos, or pyrethroids may, for example, be mentioned. Further, as agents for controlling ants, hydramethylnon, lithium sulfonate, organophosphorus compounds, carbamates, or pyrethroids, may, for example, be mentioned. Further, as agents for controlling cockroaches, pyrethroids or organophosphorus compounds, may, for example, be mentioned. However, among them, there are some which are feared to present toxicity against mammals or adverse effects to environment. Under the circumstances, a new agent for controlling a house insect pest is desired.